Pokémon Emerald Story Walkthrough
by beethoveenJR
Summary: This is an exciting story of the Pokémon Hoenn region, based on the GBA game "Pokémon Emerald"!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Town

Rodney looked out the window of his mom's car. The big Machokes were moving all there stuff into the new home in Littleroot Town. Rodney wasn't so sure he was excited about this new move. Sure, he was happy his dad go the position of the 5th gym leader, and Rodney had been so excited when he announced it one night, when they were living in Pallet town in the Kanto region. That was until he found out they were going to have to move. Who would want to be friends with a boy without his own Pokemon? Mom had wanted him to have Pokemon back in Kanto, but Professor Oak was gone in Sinnoh region.

That was the good news though. A professor lived next door to them, and maybe he would give him a Pokemon!

"Rodney, get out of the car, and come see our new house!" mother called excitedly.

Rodney sighed and hopped out of the car. Together with his mother he entered the house.

The living room wasn't so bad. There were four chairs around the square table. A TV was set close by to the kitchen. The kitchen had a nice drawer of beautiful porcelain. Some stairs led up to the bedrooms.

"Isn't wonderful Rodney? I'm sure you'll accommodate just fine here," his mother said encouragingly. "By the way, why don't you go up to your room and see how it is? Don't forget to set the new clock your father bought you!"

"OK mother, thanks," Rodney said rather grimly and walked up the stairs.

Rodney's room wasn't so different as his room back in Pallet town. A TV with a connected GameCube was next to the entrance. A picture of the Hoenn region was placed between the TV and the computer. And of course his bed was placed right in the middle.

Rodney sighed and lay on the bed. He wasn't sure how he was going to get used to here, but he knew he had to try his best.

Suddenly he remembered he had to set the clock, and so he got up and did so. It was three o' clock.

As Rodney walked down the stairs his mother yelled "Oh, Rodney, come here, quick!"

Rodney ran as fast as he could and saw his mother watching TV. "Come Rodney, look! Your father is on TV!"

Rodney peeked at the TV screen as the announcer said "This was brought to you from the Petalburg gym," and the commercials were back on.

"Aw... you missed it. I'm so sorry Rodney, your father was so handsome there..." her mother muttered.

"Mother, isn't there a professor who lives next door to us?" Rodney asked.

"Oh yes, dear, his name is Professor Birch." Suddenly his mother got up. "Rodney, do you think you can go there and introduce yourself? I think it would be nice if you were to meet him and his family, your father said they were wonderful people. Also, they have a daughter, I think she's close to your age."

"Of course mother, if that's what you think will be good for me..." Rodney muttered as he got up and walked toward the door.

"I think it will do good to you, bye! Come back soon and don't walk to any tall grass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Neighborly

Rodney made sure he closed the door as he walked toward his neighbor's house. His mother

had mentioned Professor Birch had a daughter around her age. _Maybe we could be friends_, Rodney

thought.

When he got to the house he knocked on the door and a woman opened it.

"Oh hello, who are you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, um, I'm your next door neighbor. We just moved in to Little Root Town from Pallet town in

the Kanto region," Rodney explained.

"Oh, yes, I remember my husband mention something about that, please come inside, I'm

Professor Birch's wife," she led Rodney in the house. The house looked the same as his, inside out,

only a mirror view.

Rodney tried to feel comfortable, but he felt so prickly, like he wanted to ask something but

forgot. Professor Birch's wife led Rodney to a conch and was just going to get something for him to eat

until Rodney said "Thank you for your hospitality, but I actually wanted to see your daughter."

Professor Birch's wife smiled. "Of course you can dear. She's in her room, although she should

be with my husband…"

"Thank you," Rodney nodded in politeness and went upstairs. He wanted to see their daughter

because, if she was the daughter of a Professor, she might have Pokémon, and give him some tips when

he receives one.

He noticed which room was the professor's daughter's bedroom; there was a drawing of Treeko

on the door. Rodney was just going to knock until the door was opened by a girl, almost his height and

obviously his age. She was wearing red with a matching bandana, and a pouch around her waist. Her

hair wasn't something you saw on every girl; her brown hair was down, with the ends pointed outward.

She was fiddling with some sort of mechanism, and didn't notice Rodney until she look up from what

she was doing.

"What? Oh, hello! You look like a Pokémon trainer! Do you have Pokémon? Can I see? What's

your name?" the girl flooded Rodney with questions.

"Um, hi, I'm Rodney, your neighbor, me and my family just moved here," Rodney said nervously.

This girl seemed too jumpy.

The girl's eyes brightened up. "Oh, yeah, dad said something about new neighbors! Hi, I'm Beth,

Professor Birch's daughter!"

"So, um, you said you have Pokémon?" Rodney asked shyly.

"Yup! A Treeko and lots more, but I usually keep everyone except Treeko in the PC. Here let me

show you…" Beth unzipped her kangaroo pouch and dug inside. Suddenly, her face froze and turned

white.

Rodney was freaking out. "What, what's wrong?"

Beth whispered slowly, "I left my Treeko on Route 103! Oh, lumps! I'm sorry, I'll be right back!" and Beth raced downstairs disappeared, leaving Rodney puzzled on the top of the stairs.


	3. Author Note

Hello, I'm Shadowstarwolf, Beethoveen's sister. ^w^

I'm here to inform you all who have read his fics. That he will not be continuing anymore. He wants to focus only in school and RW.

Sorry for the inconvience...Though I might take over for him the Ask Wordgirl Questions. Ok?  
Thanks all!

~Shadowstarwolf~ 


End file.
